farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Social Club
'The Social Club '''is a series of 3 optional side missions. They are set before the events of [[Far Cry 3|''Far Cry 3]], in a nightclub in Bangkok. The flashbacks start when the player eats a red berry in the cave under Dr. Earnhardt's house. Synopis Part 1 After saving Liza, if you go to a part of the cave, by the boat, a bowl of red pills will appear, with a sign saying Eat Me. You'll be prompted to press the interact button, pressing it will cause a flashback of when Jason, and the others were in Bangkok, specifically at a club. The first one is Jason, Grant, Daisy, Vince, Oliver and Liza sitting down in one part of the club. Grant tells the group about his time in the army. Jason then is told to bring drinks agreeing, Grant gives Jason money and he goes to the bar. He buys the drinks, however Riley and Keith are not to be seen. They all gather and raise their drinks, Grant says, "Uh, to my brother Riley for getting his pilot's license! Where the hell is that motherfucker?" They then drink their shots, turning the screen white, and returning to the cave. Part 2 After saving Oliver you can eat the pills again. It will cause another flashback, continuing the previous one. Jason says that he will get him. Then the player has controls and has the ability to explore the club. It's possible to dance and have some shots. He then goes to the restrooms where he was told Riley and Keith were, on his way he meets Doug and high fives him. Then Jason finds Keith in an argument with three thugs about Keith kissing a girl and not paying them for that. Riley tries to calm him down, but Keith tells him he's acting like a "pussy" and sends him to get him a beer. Jason comes and tells Keith that he promised no more fights. Keith, Riley and Jason then walk away. Flashback ends there. Part 3 After saving Keith you can eat the pills for the last time. It starts with Jason and his friends dancing. The 2 thugs appear and attack the gang. Grant and Keith beat up one of them and Jason beats up the other one. Security appears and they make a break for it. Doug leads them to an elevator to evade the security just in time. Then Doug suggests Jason and the friends to go on skydiving on an exotic island. Trivia * After the mission Citra's Favor, it's impossible to enter the cave again, because it will be blocked due to an invisible wall. However, during that mission, you can still eat the pills before exiting the cave. If you haven't eaten any of them, you can do all 3 in a row. * During the fight in part 3 if you don't fight back and let the guy beat you, he will punch you in the face over and over, but Jason won't die. Reference * Far Cry 3 ru:Клуб для встреч Category:Far Cry 3 Missions Category:Far Cry 3